


Taking Turns

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkeys are curious creatures, and Sanzo's monkey is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9/3 Day!

Sanzo shifted in his seat and stared at the unchanging scenery as Jeep took them down a perfectly straight, perfectly flat, fucking _boring_ stretch of road. Hakkai was pleased, since with this kind of road he was content to let Jeep handle most of the driving. They would make good time, and there was the promise of a town by nightfall.

But there was pretty much nothing to look at, unless you were into fields of undulating prairie grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. Sanzo was not particularly interested in that kind of field, but it beat looking anywhere else. Not being much of a conversationalist, he mostly kept to his thoughts, and grunted appropriately when Hakkai would address him. Most days he could occupy himself this way for hours, but today the monotony was sending his mind in directions it normally did not travel.

Boring thoughts. Idle thoughts.

Dangerous, absurd thoughts. Like the one that had been niggling at the back of his caffeine-deprived mind for the last couple of weeks. The one that whispered to Sanzo that maybe, just maybe, he was missing out by not letting the monkey fuck him.

It was an absurd thought, to be sure, but sometimes absurd thoughts managed to wriggle around and turn into perfectly reasonable thoughts.

Like the whole idea of being intimate with Goku - or anyone - in the first place. Five years ago, if anyone had suggested to Sanzo that sex was an eminently worthwhile pastime, he would have shot them - he had, in fact, shot several people who had made that unfortunate suggestion. Then the monkey turned eighteen, and started maturing in both mind _and_ body. Sanzo then found himself thinking about sex and trying not to think about sex _with_ the monkey - that had to be right up there at the very pinnacle of Absurd.

Sanzo had managed to cling to that absurdity for a good two years. Right up until six months ago, when Goku came to a conclusion that sex seemed to be something worth checking out, and wanted to check it out with Sanzo. A hot, hungry mouth and equally hungry hands had snapped his self-control, and Sanzo had taken Goku that night with a passion he hadn't thought himself capable of, and neither one of them had cared that they didn't have a clue what they were doing.

So now, regularly fucking the monkey into the mattress - or sleeping bag, or whatever horizontal surface happened to be handy - wasn't an absurd thought at all. It was perfectly reasonable, pleasurable and something he looked forward to doing at every opportunity.

His mind, needing a new absurd thought, had recently proffered this new lunacy. And it _was_ lunacy - hadn't he killed a man for attempting to violate him? Hadn't he shot at countless others who had made their desires known? It was ridiculous. But every now and then - especially when Goku would practically lift himself off the bed and loudly moan, "Oh, YES! Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstopohrightTHERE!" - Sanzo would consider that getting fucked might be worth checking out. At least once, anyway.

Sanzo frowned and dug in his sleeve for his cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled deeply, ignoring Hakkai's disapproving sniff, and returned to his disinterested survey of his surroundings.

It was all the monkey's fault, making him think these stupid things.

Goddamn monkey.

And what was just too fucking ironic was that Sanzo was now thinking these stupid things _after_ Goku had made his one and only attempt to be the one doing the fucking. A spectacularly unsuccessful attempt.

It wasn't like Sanzo had established any "who's fucking who" rules. It probably hadn't happened earlier because Goku was simply enjoying himself too much. That, and getting used to their transition from being guardian/ward/keeper/monkey/whatever the fuck they were to being lovers. But it was a known fact that monkeys are curious creatures, and his monkey was no different. Sanzo's unfortunate reaction to that curiosity had landed him in his present situation - where he now actually _wanted_ to be fucked (at least once, anyway), but Goku was now too intimidated to do so. And Sanzo couldn't blame him, really.

Not after the Ankle Incident.

 _Goku ducked under the covers, his mouth seeking out every sensitive spot on Sanzo's body, all the way down to a surprisingly erogenous area on the arches of Sanzo's feet. "Mmmm, Sanzo, let's do it again," he murmured as he started kissing his way back up, lingering at the inside of Sanzo's knee._

 _"Give me a minute, monkey," Sanzo closed his eyes at the feel of Goku's tongue swiping along his thigh. "I don't recharge as quickly as you, you horny little shit."_

 _Goku poked his head out from under the sheets and grinned. "That's okay, we can just make it my turn," he laughed. "I wanna find out what it feels like to be inside ya - an' I wanna make ya feel as good as ya make me feel." Goku ran his hand down Sanzo's leg and gave a playful tug on Sanzo's ankle._

 _Sanzo's mind suddenly flashed back to a rougher hand grabbing his thirteen-year-old ankle, and his world went red._

 _"Sanzo?!" A frightened squeak stopped his finger on the trigger. The red haze dissipated, and Sanzo was horrified to see that he had his gun cocked and digging into Goku's forehead. The monkey's eyes were impossibly wide, and there was hurt and fear in their golden depths._

 _Fear. Goku had never been afraid of him. Sanzo had pointed that gun at him countless times, had threatened him countless times, but not like this. He put the gun on the nightstand and held his hand out to Goku. The monkey ignored his hand and backed off, scrambling over to the other bed._

He'd had to explain then, had to tell Goku about that day on the mountain, four days out of Kinzan temple. He'd never told anyone about the attempted rape before, and while understanding had replaced the hurt in Goku's eyes, the monkey wouldn't come near him for the rest of the night. Or the rest of the week.

Even after he'd returned to Sanzo's bed it had taken two more weeks before Goku would initiate an intimate encounter between them again, and Sanzo found himself missing the monkey's earlier abandon. Goku's new reticence was annoying as hell - he rather liked having Goku start things, liked to feel Goku's mouth and hands explore his body and slowly rouse him to a state of hot, aching _want_. Now Goku was careful when he touched Sanzo, and it was pissing him off.

Sanzo didn't want careful. He wanted those eager, hungry hands back.

The whole situation was a pain in the ass. And of course now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jeep hit a bump, and as they were jostled a loud snore arose from the source of Sanzo's dangerous, absurd, lunatic thoughts. Sanzo huffed quietly and glanced in the rear-view mirror, where he saw Goku sprawled in the back seat, napping. His gaze was drawn to a section of taut golden-tan stomach that was exposed where Goku's shirt had ridden up, and he felt a stirring of arousal as he watched lean muscles stretch and and contract with Goku's steady breathing. The heat in Sanzo's groin increased as he imagined watching those same muscles flex while Goku's naked body moved above Sanzo's, driving into him with a slow, relentless rhythm. He wondered what would it feel like, to have the monkey's hard, thick-

"-Sanzo? What do you think?"

Sanzo started, and tore his gaze from the mirror to blink at Hakkai. "What?"

Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "I was asking you if you wanted to stop at the next town for the night. I know it's only late afternoon, but we wouldn't reach the town after that for another day. I know you're not fond of camping out, especially since we had to sleep outdoors last night." Hakkai flicked a quick glance at Sanzo's face. "Are you all right, Sanzo? You look a bit flushed."

Yeah, he was flushed, all right. He was hard, too. Sanzo scowled at Hakkai. "I'm fine," he replied tersely. "We'll stop at the next town."

He returned his attention back to the rear-view mirror, but Goku had shifted in his seat and was now curled up on his side, still sleeping.

Goddamn monkey.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

They reached the town without incident, and booked the usual set of two rooms in a usual-looking inn. Sanzo went through his usual routine, assigning Goku to bunk with Gojyo, and the monkey did what he was supposed to do - complain loudly and obnoxiously until Hakkai volunteered to switch. Sanzo made a mental note to give Goku new material for his bit, since he was starting to sound like he had the lines memorized - which he did, actually, even though he did a decent job of ad-libbing. But Sanzo noticed that Hakkai had a "didn't-I-hear-that-somewhere-before" expression on his face, and it wouldn't do for Hakkai to get ideas.

Of course, it was entirely possible that Hakkai was playing _them_ and wanted to bunk with the pervert kappa, he was a sneaky bastard that way.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Man, that was really good! I mean, Hakkai's a good cook an' all, but that old lady in the kitchen is awesome! Sanzo, can we have her pack us stuff ta take with us tomorrow?" Goku bounced into their room and flung himself onto the nearest bed, where he started untying his boots.

Sanzo grunted in response. He got toiletries out of his duffel and as he headed toward the bathroom he stopped and handed Goku a slip of paper. "Here. You need to have newer excuses for not wanting to share a room with the kappa, you're repeating yourself."

Goku took the paper, nodding. "Yeah, Hakkai gave me a funny look. I had a really good idea, though."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Nightmares," Goku said, leaning back on his elbows. He grinned. "I'll have nightmares an' they won't wanna share with me."

Sanzo shook his head. "Tch. Just keep it simple, moron." He headed into the bathroom to take his shower.

When he came out, Goku went in for his shower. Sanzo grimaced at the monkey's off-key singing while he dried his hair and settled into bed. He managed to get one section of his newspaper read by the time Goku emerged from his shower, towel slung low around his hips while he dried his hair with another towel. Sanzo glanced over the edge of the paper, watching the way Goku's muscles shifted under the expanse of bronzed, naked skin as he dried himself. Sanzo's mind flashed back to earlier in the afternoon when he had watched Goku, and that hot, tight knot of arousal returned with a vengeance. The thoughts came back too. The dangerous ones. Sanzo set the newspaper and his reading glasses on the nightstand. "Get your ass over here," he growled.

Goku grinned and finished drying his hair, then he draped the towel on the back of one of the chairs. He still wore the other towel, and when he walked over to the bed Sanzo noticed the beginnings of a generous erection outlined beneath the plush white fabric. Goku dropped the towel to the floor and slid under the sheets, scooting up close to Sanzo and pressing up against him.

"Sanzo," he breathed, and Sanzo groaned as Goku's hands landed on his body and began to slowly roam.

 _Now that's more like it._ Sanzo slid a hand behind the nape of Goku's neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Goku hummed appreciatively. "Mmmm, yeah," he murmured, and he lifted his chin to nip at Sanzo's jaw. Sanzo tilted his head back to allow Goku better access to his throat.

 _What the hell,_ Sanzo thought. _Now's as good a time as any.  
_  
"Fuck me," he murmured into Goku's ear, giving the lobe a nip.

Goku pulled his head back and stared at him. "Wha-?"

"You heard me."

A hungry spark ignited in Goku's eyes, but his gaze was wary. "Yeah, but the one time I tried ta touch ya like that ya almost shot me! For real!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I _explained_ that. Just don't grab my ankle, moron." He bent his head to lick along Goku's collarbone.

Goku shivered at the touch. "I dunno, Sanzo..."

 _Damn it_. The monkey wanted to, Sanzo could see it in his eyes, could see the way Goku's hands almost reached out to him before that goddamn fear pulled them back. Sanzo sighed, and then he reached under his pillow and retrieved his gun. Taking Goku's hand, he placed the weapon in it.

Gold eyes went wide, staring at the gun, then at Sanzo, and Sanzo watched with satisfaction as those eyes began to darken. Goku reached over and put the gun in the nightstand drawer, and at the same time he grabbed the tube of lubricant that Sanzo had put there. When his eyes met Sanzo's again there was a gleam in their dark depths that was almost... _predatory_.

The monkey was still nervous, though, and his trembling hands dropped the small tube three times while he attempted to unscrew the cap.

Sanzo's hand closed over Goku's shaking fingers. "Goku. It's not a test. Just do what I've done to you."

It was a known fact that monkeys are excellent mimics, and his monkey was no different. Goku's mouth was hot and hungry on his body, running a trail of kisses along Sanzo's collarbone, dipping into the notches of his sternum before gliding over to lap at a nipple. Sanzo hissed as Goku's teeth teased the sensitive nub, and when Goku's mouth moved lower and closed over his dick Sanzo hardly noticed that fingers had slipped inside him, stretching him, finding that spot inside him that brought his hips up off the bed.

Then Goku was slowly pushing into him, and while it burned at first the discomfort was forgotten while Sanzo watched the money's face, watched his eyelids flutter shut at the pleasure Sanzo knew he was feeling. Pleasure that, surprisingly, he was soon feeling too.

Goku's hips were now against his, stilled as Goku panted and struggled for control of himself. "Oh, wow... S-Sanzo, wow..."

Sanzo smirked. He knew just how that felt, and it was a rush to know that if he moved right now it would knock Goku right over the edge. Not that he wanted the monkey to finish that quickly. Sanzo gave him a few more moments then growled, "Move, goddammit."

Goku moved.

 _Oh, yeah, definitely worth checking out._ Sanzo groaned while his afternoon fantasy become reality - Goku's muscles flexed under glistening, sweaty skin while Goku moved inside him with a steady, forceful rhythm. Goku made almost the same noises he did when he was getting fucked, little gasps and moans that spilled out of his mouth with each thrust of his hips. The monkey's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, concentrating on getting everything right.

And he did get it right. Sanzo felt no pain - only pleasure, and he forgot about feeling vulnerable, almost forgot how awkward it was to be bent almost in half. He fixed that by wrapping his legs around Goku's slender frame, and the change in his position suddenly introduced him to his prostate.

 _Holy fuck._ A moan escaped him then, and Sanzo's back arched up off the bed. _fuckfuckfuckfuckRIGHTTHERE!  
_  
"Monkey, if you stop now I will fucking kill you," he panted into the mouth that hovered above his.

"Nngh- no way... f-feels too good," Goku replied shakily, and their mouths met in a messy tangle of lips, tongues and teeth.

Sanzo couldn't agree more. Each thrust sent jolts running through his body, almost like an electrical current, and Sanzo found himself bucking his hips in response, bringing Goku deeper inside him. He urged Goku on, _harder, faster_.

Goku's hand slipped between their bodies to grasp his aching erection. Sanzo's eyes flew open - that was a flagrant breach of his "the monkey always comes first" rule, but before he could protest Goku's hand was stroking and pulling and Sanzo was drawn relentlessly toward his climax. He groaned as his orgasm rose and thundered through his body, and his release spurted over Goku's fingers and made their thrusting bodies suddenly slick.

Goku made a strangled noise, then gave a final thrust and shuddered against Sanzo. Through the haze of his pleasure Sanzo felt a bloom of warmth deep in his belly while the monkey moaned and babbled Sanzo's name. Goku collapsed against him, and for a few moments they were still, no sounds around them except for their ragged breathing.

"Get off, you're fucking heavy." Sanzo gave a halfhearted shove against Goku's shoulder. Goku carefully eased out of Sanzo and flopped onto his back.

"That," Goku declared, "was _awesome_." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, looking at Sanzo worriedly. "It was okay? Did it feel good?"

 _Fuck yeah, it felt good,_ Sanzo reflected. _Definitely worth doing again_. "It was all right." He reached over to the nightstand for his cigarettes, wincing a little as his muscles complained. He snagged the towel off the floor and wiped himself down before returning to lie on his back.

Goku snorted. "'All right', he says. You made noise. I think ya liked it." He dipped his head down to capture Sanzo's mouth in a slow kiss.

He _had_ made noise, more than he had intended.

Goddamn monkey.

Sanzo decided not to offer a denial. He returned the kiss, lazily exploring Goku's mouth until they needed air.

"I liked it," Goku said when they could breathe again. "I liked it a lot, almost as much as when you fuck me."

"'Almost'?" Sanzo lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He raised an eyebrow at Goku.

"Well," Goku admitted with a blush, "I really, really like the way you do it. But this felt really good too - can we maybe do it this way sometimes?"

 _Fuck, yeah._ "I suppose so," Sanzo agreed casually.

Goku's face lit up. "Cool!" He lay back down next to Sanzo, tucking his head under Sanzo's chin. "It'll be fun ta take turns once in a while."

Sanzo could feel the idiot's grin against his skin. It was perfectly reasonable idea. Not absurd at all. An idea that opened up all kinds of new, pleasurable opportunities. For it was a known fact that monkeys are adventurous creatures, and his monkey was no different.

He threaded his fingers through soft, spiky brown hair. "Just watch the ankles, monkey."

 


End file.
